


Sayonara, onii-san

by icarusforgotten



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, I just know it, and my babies are in for a world of hurt, chara death, i just started season 2, omg i still havent finished brotherhood, so of course i hurt them badly here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mess of limbs and flesh and rotting organs crawls forward, eyes glowing a fierce red. Al can see his rage clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sayonara, onii-san

**Author's Note:**

> this plot bunny kept breeding in my head, i needed it out. i have too much school work to be distracted by fic ;A;

"Al?"

It’s feint, just barely above a whisper.

"Al … ."

So hoarse. But he feels so sleepy, he can’t bring himself to focus upon the voice.

Then everything crashes back to him. He’s not supposed to feel sleepy. He’s just a soul bound to a suit of armour. Eternally awake.

His eyes shoot open. Blanket darkness. Something shimmies to his left; a feint rustle and a muffled cough. It grins at him, teeth gleaming with an electric blue aura. “Al … .” it wheezes.

_No!_

The mess of limbs and flesh and rotting organs crawls forward, eyes glowing a fierce red. Al can see his rage clearly.

 _Nii-san …_  The creature blurs. Al feels a wetness culminating on his face. His eyes burn, and soon he can’t see anything at all. Not even their memories. Nor their hopes.

It all came back to him, like a haunting dream. Except this was real.

This was his brother’s foolish intent to save Al at his very own expense. Yet somehow, it backfired worse than either of them had imagined.

Al was human again, true. But his limbs were one with the armour, and he lacked the strength to so much as twitch. And Ed? He wasn’t even human anymore. He was one of  _them_. Though how that came to be is beyond comprehension.

All he knew is that he was not remotely close to worthy of the sacrifice his brother had endured for him.

None of this was right. But it was okay, Al thought. Because soon he would rejoin his brother’s memory. Soon the pain would pass.

Al shut his eyes and wept quietly. He could hear his name being called. And once he heard nothing, he opened his eyes again.

And through the eyes of his lost brother he saw the gate. Saw it slipping away. Saw it being replaced with malicious glee.

And he knew. He knew. There was no point in putting up a fight.

_Sayonara, onii-san._

.

.

.

_Owari_


End file.
